This application is a divisional of U.S. application Ser. No. 15/004,228, filed on Jan. 22, 2016, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an actuation mechanism and associated methods of use, for example in military applications.
Certain military devices (and devices in other industries) require actuation mechanisms that are fast-acting and responsive in a reliable manner. As an example, missile technologies use actuation mechanisms that lock or unlock the missile's flight controls. Frequently, these actuation mechanisms are a “single use” device. In other words, after triggering the actuation mechanism, it is no longer usable. In this way, it can be difficult to test or validate certain actuation mechanisms for field operation. Other downfalls of common actuation mechanisms are also present.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an actuation mechanism and associated systems and methods that improve upon existing devices.